


宜嘉 | 黑狼与吸血鬼

by Trrrrr_0917



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trrrrr_0917/pseuds/Trrrrr_0917
Summary: 《小红帽》黑暗童话。





	宜嘉 | 黑狼与吸血鬼

最近世间不太平，主要是陆陆续续很多人失踪了，无端端被列入嫌疑对象的段宜恩躲在屋子里，掀开脏透了的破窗帘朝窗外看去，他和王嘉尔住得很近，这时天才蒙蒙亮，他打算在世界苏醒前到森林找今天一天的粮食。

村子一片宁静，段宜恩抓起桌子上的灰帽子戴上，庞大的身躯将木地板踩得不断呻吟。他转头从墙上钉子处取下布袋，准备出门，推的动作被清脆的枯叶碎裂声暂停。

“谁啊...”段宜恩碾了碾手掌心的热汗，掀开窗帘朝外看，王嘉尔手里牵了段麻绳，地上拖着一个簸箕，簸箕被麻布蒙住，看不清里面放了什么。王嘉尔在前头走着，簸箕重重地坠着，极力拖住脚步，扯得一地枯叶碎裂。

段宜恩从屋子的后门悄悄跟上他，他走在前头，丝毫没有注意身后跟着这么一个庞然大物。他拖着簸箕走进了森林，段宜恩跟在身后，尽可能保持安静。

王嘉尔拖着簸箕到小溪边上，轻轻咳嗽两声：“跟着别人可不太礼貌。”说完，朝段宜恩藏身的树丛看来。

段宜恩自觉心虚，讪讪离开，只觉回去的地面上，好像有些熟悉的气味。

午饭过后，段宜恩在屋子里用抹布擦拭猎枪的铜管，桌上是还未来得及收拾的野果酱和黑面包。木门被激烈地叩响，段宜恩警觉起来，那几声莽撞的敲门声击在心上让他冒了冷汗。他默不作声，抬起枪管塞入两枚弹药，枪管咔哒一声合上，食指缓缓搭上扳机，手心又冒出了汗。

“是不是不在家？”“可能是知道事情暴露了逃走了。”“直接破门吧。”

站在里屋餐桌旁的段宜恩一字不落地听见好几把声音在自己窗户下讲话，顿感不妙，取下墙上的布袋想从后门逃走时，他们撞开门冲了进来。

一片混乱中，段宜恩只知道自己被人按在了地上，枪被卸了弹药扔在脚边，麻绳在身上缠了几圈，勒得手腕生疼。他们用铁铐束缚住他的手脚，将他扔在马背上带回政务大厅。

他几乎没有来过政务大厅，只因为他是狼人，是人人忌惮的生物，他挂在马背上，脑袋充血，看见的东西又是翻转的，依稀能看到熟悉的脸蛋。王嘉尔站在政务官身边冷眼看着他，好像在笑，他不清楚。

被人从马背上撂下来，段宜恩疼得呲牙，挣扎着起身面对政务官。坐在一把花纹繁复木椅上的政务官问站在身边的王嘉尔：“是他吗？”

“我今天早上，确确实实看见他在溪边...手里拖着簸箕...”说着说着，他的眼泪好像要落下来，眼眶浸着红，晶莹的泪就在眼眶里打转。

政务官拍拍他的肩膀：“小同志，你节哀，我一定会还你公道。”

段宜恩想开口辩解些什么，口鼻处掩上一块灰白的手帕，猛地吸入一大口刺激的气味，意识模糊地，他倒在了地上。

醒来时已经被转移进昏黑的牢房里，地面上只铺了简陋的茅草，三四月份雾水重，倒在地上湿了衣裳。他脱下被扯掉了一颗扣子的衣服，挂在冰冷的锈铁上风干。牢房没有守卫，看着月亮的位置，段宜恩猜测现在是午夜三点左右。

“嘿，你在看什么？”

段宜恩循着声音传来的方向看去，那是墙上凿开的望向外面的小窗口，被铁棍拦上了，其中一个被人挡住，地上少了一截光，多了一抹影子。

“你是谁？”段宜恩原地盘腿坐下，光线昏暗，论他眼力再好也看不清来人的样子。

“你若是不知道我是谁，那也不勉强，我只问你，想离开这里吗？”

“我没有犯罪，我当然想离开。”

对方反唇相讥：“谁知道你有没有杀人呢？”对方顿了顿，没有给段宜恩辩解的机会：“想离开的的话，就跟我来。”

凭着昏暗的月光，段宜恩能看见握住铁棍的是两只手，是人类的皮肉，竟然将两根铁根分开得有一成年男子大小。对方将手向他伸来，段宜恩握住，只觉他的手冰冷异常，指尖似乎蕴藏着庞大力量。对方轻轻一提，段宜恩攀在墙壁上，从小窗爬了出去。趴在地上重新呼吸到草地独有的清新气味，段宜恩转头看向身旁，一双磨破了的皮鞋，脚上套着薄袜，他随即抬头一看，皱着眉表达了他心中的疑惑：“怎么是你？”

王嘉尔笑着对他说：“怎么不能是我呢？”

邻居这么多年，这似乎是段宜恩第一次和王嘉尔有这么多的接触，也正是这些接触让他惹上现在的大麻烦。

段宜恩起身，有些警惕地与他保持距离：“你要带我去哪里？”

“跟着走就知道了。”他脸上突然露出狡黠一笑，眼角都是灵动，突然伸手牵过他，段宜恩始料不及，手腕被冰冷的手指钳制住后已来不及。眼前的景色快速切换，只剩下大片大片的残影，耳边刮过是猎猎狂风，只有王嘉尔和自己是清晰可辨的。

枯叶碎裂的声音瞬息间响起又消散在空中，段宜恩觉得身上丝毫没有费力，倒是王嘉尔的双腿在卖力奔跑。冰冷、力量、速度，这三个词汇在段宜恩脑袋里勾勒出一些迷人的形象，他会是他们的一员吗？

“你是...吸血鬼？”等王嘉尔停下脚步，段宜恩也不管自己身处何处，开口问道。

“应该...是吧。”王嘉尔朝他笑笑，拉开面前木屋的门，只是这样小的门对身躯差不多一样庞大的两人有些刁难。王嘉尔弯下腰，似乎是把自己塞了进去，屋内很快亮起了昏黄的灯光，逐渐地，越来越亮。

“不进来的话，就在外面喂蚊子了。”王嘉尔笑着，作势要关上门。段宜恩一激灵，终于也弯腰进了屋子。

桌子上的油灯昏黄，王嘉尔在他对面坐下，身后的门被掩上。他打量屋子里的装饰，墙上有一张动物的皮毛，看起来是黑熊的。高架子上有好几瓶酒，角落里几块油布不知道裹着什么，墙角的箱子里竖立着好几根被报纸裹着的像火腿的东西。

王嘉尔抠着桌子上的木渣子，问他：“饿吗？”

不问还好，一问便勾得他唾液分泌，胃里胃酸打转。王嘉尔见他喉头明显一动，咕咚一声，像吞了口唾沫，声音在黑夜里放大。

“我给你找点吃的。”

几片粗面包，抹上淡淡的盐，盛在洗得铮亮的铁盆里。“吃吧。”王嘉尔轻描淡写地说，把食物往他面前推了推。段宜恩也不管有没有问题，抓起一块果腹。

“你为什么救我？”等咽了几口面包，段宜恩问道。

“良知？”王嘉尔嗤笑：“我也不知道，可能在埋怨你抢走了我的‘丰功伟绩’吧...一时间你居然就成了让所有人忌惮的那种生物...”

冰冷的指尖伸来，隔着一段距离，段宜恩都能感受到从他手指上传来的温度，寒意由指尖传递至脸颊，他沿着脸蛋的轮廓划了一圈，看他的表情，像在欣赏自己的作品。段宜恩觉得不适，伸手拨开了他的手：“你的‘丰功伟绩’？”

“我的‘丰功伟绩’...那些漂亮的骨架，虽然会因为时间变脆变得不堪一击...你也很漂亮...狼人的骨架一定更牢靠些吧...”王嘉尔抬手，手指再度拂过他的脸颊。

“咳咳...”段宜恩二次伸手拨开他的手：“下一步我要去哪里？”

“就在这里呆着。”他安逸地往椅背一靠，手臂交叠着抻了抻，随即交叠在胸前：“找不到这里的。”

“你为什么要和我一起逃？”

“因为...惹了点小麻烦。”他神秘地笑了笑，在怀里掏出一块瑰蓝色的宝石，上面沾了些血，呈现诡异的黑色。

油灯熄灭后，段宜恩是在床边的地上随意铺了块麻布躺下的，他闭上眼睛，总感觉王嘉尔正瞪着眼看他。王嘉尔是充满吸引力的，乖巧伶俐的脸蛋，挺翘的鼻尖，大眼睛，唇色自然地红润，搜刮脑袋想起的所有关于吸血鬼的传说，似乎他都已经展现完了，包括连他姣好的面容。

睁眼从睡梦脱离，攥紧的拳头浸满了冷汗，他梦见王嘉尔朝他走来，朝他逼近，他想走，总有无形的威压阻止他的脚步。王嘉尔像水蛇那样缠上他的身子，冰冷的指尖勾住他的下巴，然后将他的脑袋往旁侧掰扯，尖牙朝着他的脖颈咬下...

他伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，果然是幻觉。松开攥紧的拳头在衣服上蹭了蹭，抬头一看，王嘉尔抬出了身子，睁圆了眼睛看他。

“做噩梦了？”王嘉尔撇撇嘴：“声音可真大，牙齿咬的咔咔响。”

他把身子缩了回去，搂了搂被子，翻了个身继续睡觉。

清晨，或许是习惯了早起，段宜恩揉着眼睛，天蒙蒙亮便起床洗脸刷牙。王嘉尔自然被水流声吵醒，翻了身想堵住耳朵睡个回笼觉，可外面的人压根不给机会，抄起斧子开始劈柴。

王嘉尔心里生闷气，披上衣服出门，挑着眉道：“大早上劈柴？苦力做惯了？”

“劈柴烧水洗澡。”

“夏天为什么洗热水？”

“热水能洗掉很多烦心事。”

等段宜恩磨磨蹭蹭搓完身上的泥，围了条毛巾在腰间大大咧咧去找那个贪玩的吸血鬼。木屋后有小泉，泉水清冽冰凉，段宜恩惊叹他的面不改色。王嘉尔翻了身趴在泉边的鹅卵石上，用精壮的背部对着段宜恩，每块肌肉都像绝佳的艺术品。

“你可把我吵醒了。”王嘉尔说话声音闷闷的，回头看了一眼段宜恩：“围着条毛巾是想我看什么？”对于吸血鬼，速度是占绝对优势的，转眼便站在了段宜恩面前，裸着身子，水滴滴答答落在草丛间。

见段宜恩不说话，王嘉尔笑着伸手勾了勾他腰间的毛巾，毛巾落在草丛上，人被甩进泉水里，冷得打了哆嗦。

“你的身体确实好看。”王嘉尔叉着手，盯着浸在泉水里的裸体。

段宜恩下意识伸手遮住身下隐私处，寒意进入身体，和他身体里那团火格格不入，王嘉尔抓住他的上臂，力气很大，在他白皙的肌肤上留下几道指印，他被拽向王嘉尔的身侧，被人一把搂进怀里，冰凉的指尖抚过他的脸颊，抚过他丰盈的嘴唇，又抚过他精致的锁骨，轻轻揉他的颈侧。

“狼人很少有你这样的...”王嘉尔撩拨他的湿发，缓了缓轻声道：“像艺术品。”

直勾勾的目光扎在段宜恩脸上像被窥探了什么秘密似的，心里发毛地想将他推开，还是低估了吸血鬼的力量，王嘉尔用力抓着他的上臂，指尖都已泛白。

双方就这样僵持不下，也几乎是瞬间，段宜恩眼前掀起大片水花，回过头来，王嘉尔已经站在岸上，健壮的身子背对着他，身上的水珠汇成一股往下流，走出两步，回头看看站在泉水中诧异的段宜恩，拣起脚边的毛巾扔给他：“你会着凉的。”

等段宜恩理清思绪、裹着毛巾上岸，看见王嘉尔拖着一只鹿从树丛间走来。等王嘉尔支起火架，段宜恩才看清，被架起来的那只开膛破肚的鹿身上，有好几处牙印。

段宜恩换上衣服，在火架旁和恢复沉默寡言的吸血鬼并排坐下，看着鹿肉滴下一滴油脂在火上，绽开一小朵火花。

“我们可能要离开了。”王嘉尔突然发话道：“我们现在都有通缉令在身上。”

“那这个屋子怎么办。”段宜恩指的是他刚住一天不到的那间木屋。

王嘉尔突然抽出抱在胸前的手，从火堆里抽出一根足够粗壮的柴薪，轻而易举扔到了木屋的茅草顶上。段宜恩腾地起身，从木屋抱出了一切有价值的东西，再看他的神情，依旧漠然地盯着火舌一遍遍舔着鹿肉。

段宜恩觉得自己认识了一个疯子。

但当他在王嘉尔身边坐下，王嘉尔会笑着给他递来拆分好的肉块。段宜恩吃得满嘴油星，抬头发现，王嘉尔只木讷地望着那只烧得变形了的鹿，并不进食。

对了，他是吸血鬼，他不吃这些的。

两人披上斗篷在丛林间赶路，夜幕低垂时才找到集市。王嘉尔迅速走过那些用麻布兜着商品的小贩，迅速地找些什么，段宜恩问他在找什么，他只闭口不语。

“刚开刃的刀！锋利得很！”听见吆喝声，段宜恩下意识放慢脚步往那边望去，小贩手上举着锃亮的刀，得意洋洋地展示着，几乎就是这么一抖腕的功夫，小贩的脸上破开了口子，口子渗出来血珠，那血珠越结越大，形成一道血痕淌下。

几乎是同时，王嘉尔刹住了脚步，也往那小贩脸上看去。小贩将染了血的刀在麻布上蹭了蹭，打了个哈哈对面前的顾客说：“多么锋利，吹发立断。”段宜恩转头看了看身旁的王嘉尔，他的眼睛里流露出一种瘆人的野性，快要不受控制喷薄而出的野性。

“别去。”，王嘉尔将揣在斗篷里的手伸出，理了理头发准备趁人少速战速决，一只手伸来挡住了他。

“我去买刀。”王嘉尔脸上对他绽开笑容，道。

当王嘉尔真的揣着一把用油纸包的结结实实的利刃和他并排走着的时候，段宜恩发现是自己的判断出现了偏差，似乎不是所有的吸血鬼都对人血趋之若鹜丧失理智，王嘉尔看起来是个非常自制的吸血鬼。

夜幕完全降临，段宜恩从抱着的匣子里取出油灯点燃，油灯的光很是刺眼，段宜恩眯着眼睛尽力去适应这道光，他看不清王嘉尔在哪，但能听见他的声音在耳边响起：“饿了吗？”

他下意识回答“饿了”，又是一阵熟悉的、裹挟着寒意的风向自己袭来，油灯罩里的火苗狠狠地抖动。段宜恩感觉自己的脖颈上有股热气，有尖锐的东西抵在皮肉上，有些湿意。那尖锐的东西不留情面刺破了皮肉，贪婪的吸血鬼趴在他的肩上吸取他较之人类还要温热一些的血液。

段宜恩惊叫，手里仍牢牢抓着那盏油灯，肩膀被有力的手捏住，不得动弹。段宜恩感觉全身的血液都在往尖牙的方向流，眼前有了昏黑的重影，趴在肩上的吸血鬼终于肯停下，意犹未尽地舔了舔新鲜的伤口，舌尖沿着脖颈的曲线一直朝上，唾液润湿了他的鬓角。

吸血鬼正在呢喃：“艺术品...连作为食物都要高级许多...突然有些舍不得吃掉你了...”

脖子上的伤口抚上冰冷的手掌，冷得段宜恩一颤，腿上无力，险些要摔倒在地。

枯叶碎裂的声音越来越远，段宜恩笃定他已经走远，有些后怕地跌坐在原地，心里渐渐开始萌生的逃跑念头突然变得坚定起来。待王嘉尔走到他面前掏出紧紧揣着的几块面包放进他的怀里时，念头又不争气地动摇了。

“已经冷了...我没有办法给它加热。”王嘉尔咬着唇垂着头，蹲在身边对他说。像做了错事等待惩罚的小孩，段宜恩没说什么，将油灯放在脚边，从怀里摸出冷透的面包啃咬起来。

“你的血，真的很美味。”听到这句话，段宜恩的脑袋里一闪而过的，是枯干的自己倒在森林里的模样，再抬头看王嘉尔，却发现他笑得单纯。

“我不会再犯了。”他发誓道，飞速地吻掉正在咀嚼的嘴巴旁一小粒面包屑。

“这个吻没有什么。”段宜恩在心里如此安慰自己，嘴里那块冷掉的面包似乎更加难以下咽了。

王嘉尔似乎没有打算解释面包的来源，段宜恩也没有打算深究，任凭他每经过一个村子就将他的小背囊塞满，偶尔还会有一两罐牛肉罐头给段宜恩打打牙祭。

而那天晚上的情形再也没有出现了，脖子上的咬痕也快要消失不见。三天过去，他们不知疲倦地赶路，就算是拥有无穷力量的吸血鬼也只能揉着酸痛的小腿肌肉询问他有没有休息的意向。两人在石头上坐下，森林树荫茂密，坐在石头上，凉风习习。

“我们去住一晚旅店吧。”王嘉尔突然如此建议道。段宜恩反问他：“我们哪里来的钱？”王嘉尔的大眼睛快速一眨，嘴角处是狡黠的笑：“我自有办法。”说完便起身走了，等再见到他，手里掂着两块铜币一抛一接。

段宜恩终于得偿所愿洗上了个热水澡，他用干毛巾掸着湿发走出来，王嘉尔见他腰间只围着一条毛巾，喉头紧了紧，在他面前开始脱衣服，上身的衣服被砸到地上，裤头一松，裤管坍塌，露出两条健壮的大腿，内裤被拉到耻骨上，随手一拽扔在了地上。

段宜恩是第一次正面看他的身体，宽肩细腰，腹部上有纹理清晰的腹肌，他好像不够看似的，目光粘连在对方身上，直到对方从身边经过走进浴室才暮然醒悟，自己这般行为是为何。

浴室里传来水声，站在窗边擦着湿发的段宜恩尽力不去听水流砸在地面上的声音，但却越来越在乎，甚至脑海里浮现王嘉尔撩动湿发的模样。段宜恩将半湿的毛巾扔在床上，浴室的门似乎是故意留了一条缝，腾腾热气正从那条缝中冒出，段宜恩鬼使神差地踏出了第一步，从缝中望见王嘉尔开着水，背部贴在墙上，抬起左脚踩在对面的墙上，右手在身下快速抖动。

不需要大脑做过多的思考，段宜恩取下围在腰间的毛巾推门而入。正在兴头上的王嘉尔看见自己意淫的对象就这样赤身裸体出现在自己面前，手上动作加紧了几分，咬着牙用蛮力解决自己的欲望问题。

段宜恩凑上去，水浇湿了他好不容易弄干些的头发，手朝他的身下伸去，取代他的手，缓缓撸动他的下身。

有节奏、节制的抚慰让王嘉尔身子骨软了下来，手环在对方的腰上，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，似有若无地发出细微的哼声。

“舒服吗？”段宜恩问他，咬他被热水浇热了的耳垂。

“舒服...”软绵绵的声音传来，王嘉尔伸出舌尖舔他的下颚，又舔过他的脖子，像欣赏自己的艺术品那样，细心呵护。

段宜恩觉得自己身下硬得发紧，软下来的王嘉尔窝在怀里总对自己有种说不清道不明的诱惑。他拉开对方的腿，伸出两根手指抠挖未被开发过的秘地，位置太过隐私，弄的王嘉尔嘤咛了好一会，身子在怀里挣扎，最后化作细细的喘息拍在耳畔。

段宜恩尽可能的拉开他的双腿，身下硬物直挺挺刺激那具健壮的身体，秘地狭窄，段宜恩咬着牙往前推进了几寸，王嘉尔吃痛哼了几声。王嘉尔的身下咬得他热血沸腾，全身的血液都在朝大脑汇聚一般，蛮力用力一刺，讨得他享受的呻吟。

抱着挺翘的屁股蛋开始顶弄，趴在肩上的王嘉尔半张着嘴无声地叫着，臀部的曲线丰满圆润，段宜恩捏了一把，身下的动作重了几分，惹得王嘉尔开口求饶：“太重了...疼...”

段宜恩没有由来地心疼起来，身下的动作放缓慢了些。其实吸血鬼皮糙肉厚，也不会流血，反而是段宜恩才是脆弱的那个。

热水由头浇下，段宜恩将他抵在墙上，吻他的唇，身下做着亲密无间的交合。段宜恩起了玩心，伸手描画他秘地的褶皱，王嘉尔突感身后酸痒，这样的逗弄下，下身射出两三股白浊，黏在了段宜恩的身上、手上。

“啊啊...啊...”王嘉尔半眯着眼喘着粗气，身后仍杵着男人的硬物直挺挺地抽动着，下意识将腿夹紧，硬物刮蹭柔软内壁的快感刺激着他蜷缩起脚趾，趴在段宜恩身上没边地喘息着。

身下频率突然缓慢下来，段宜恩将他的腿盘在自己的腰上，关了水，边往床边走边小幅度抽动着被夹在温热的软肉间的硬物。身下的交合一刻不停，段宜恩将瘫软的人放在床上，随即欺身向前，身下顿时加快了频率。

“哈啊...啊...”王嘉尔丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，主动迎着硬物刺入的动作撞去。

王嘉尔抬着腰，尽力将身后的秘地显露出来，段宜恩将他的腿抱起，搂着他健壮的大腿肌肉，身下刺得更加深入。

身下的频率加快，段宜恩身上起了薄汗，下身在软肉间快速抖动，最后一记刺入递进了伸出，硬物弹跳着释放了白浊，段宜恩抽动着释放干净，趴在一脸餍足的吸血鬼身上喘气。

吸血鬼不知道疲倦，主动翻身坐到了他的身上，撩拨他疲软的下身，低头含住挂着丝缕白浊的下身舔弄，吸血鬼可能根本不知道他舔到了什么地方，段宜恩脑袋发紧，腰间泛着一阵酥麻，下身又站了起来。

王嘉尔扶着床坐在直勾勾立着的下身上，唾液不受控制从嘴角流下，段宜恩见他脸颊染着痴迷的绯红，怜惜地起身抱着他吻他变得温热的脸颊，按着他的臀瓣往上顶弄。

下身顺利挤入熟悉的肉体，段宜恩不急着抽动，专注他胸前的两点玫红，伸出舌尖在上面打转。两具湿润的肉体在床上互相挤压，在白色的床单上流下大片的湿痕，王嘉尔主动套弄起身体里的硬物，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着段宜恩的名字，一缕缕的湿发随着大幅度的动作上下飞舞。

没过一会王嘉尔就彻底败下阵来，身体里的硬物比他想象的更具有侵略性，抽干了他所有的精力，赶走了他所有的杂念，只想抱着这个狼人整夜整夜的索要，软绵绵地躺在他温暖的怀里，感受他的温度。

“你的身子...好热...”王嘉尔靠在他的怀里，笑得温柔，手指玩着他的湿发，细密的喘气间说着。

“抱着你我倒感觉凉快了。”段宜恩吻他笑着的唇，身下没了轻重地挺弄，有些失控地索取王嘉尔的身子，王嘉尔配合着叫喊出声，也不管房间隔音如何，变着法子用迷情的语气喊段宜恩的名字。

段宜恩舔了舔他的鼻尖，两人双双释放，他只觉下身堵着许多男人的体液，伸手摸了摸自己湿滑的腹部，都是自己意乱情迷射出的浊液。

段宜恩抱着他去清洗，洗干净的身子刚躺上床又交叠在一起，他们没有刻意去数做了多少次，凭着最简单的欲望带领着自己的身子。深夜，王嘉尔抱着段宜恩赤裸的身子喘息着，小声道：“我喜欢你的身体...喜欢你的脸蛋...喜欢你掠夺我...喜欢你的温度...”

段宜恩笑着吻了吻他的额头，搂紧怀里的他，相拥而眠。

第二天凌晨，段宜恩醒来时王嘉尔已经穿好了衣服在床沿看着他，眼睛直勾勾盯着他一刻不放。段宜恩坐起身，被子自然滑落到腰间，王嘉尔喉头一紧，伸手抓了一把他的腰。

“哈哈哈哈别闹。”段宜恩怕痒，笑着躲开他再度袭来的手，问他：“今天我们去哪里？”

“继续赶路。”

两人的路程由并肩而走变成了携手前行，偶尔王嘉尔会主动吻吻段宜恩的嘴唇，眼睛里明显流露不想去找食物的情绪，一刻也不想和他分开，眼神直勾勾地盯着他看。

段宜恩没办法，只要王嘉尔取了食物回来，总要把人拉进自己的怀里亲吻，吸血鬼的力气很大，每次王嘉尔总私心地搂紧他不肯松手，牙齿毫无章法地咬着他的下唇，一天下来段宜恩的下唇红肿了不少。

吸血鬼的欲望很强，有时就在树林间，按着段宜恩抚摸他因为自己的小小举动有了复苏迹象的下体，以地为床天为被，埋头在他腿间舔弄火热的硬物，直到段宜恩释放了一次又一次，笑着向他求饶为止。

段宜恩对他的感觉说不清的怪异，像是自己的所有物，想揉碎了融进自己的身体里，但王嘉尔还是看不懂的神秘角色，连做爱时眼睛里的水雾都让人看不透。

他们的旅程是没有终点的。两人靠在石头上休息，段宜恩笑着开一些荤玩笑，王嘉尔羞得脸红耳热，手上不老实地滑向段宜恩的腹部，此时夜幕笼罩下的森林一片昏暗，段宜恩笑道：“不要做了...最近太不节制。”手上却没有要阻止王嘉尔的意思。

“我想要。”王嘉尔跨坐在他身上，揪开他的衣服，埋头攻陷他胸前的乳尖。

段宜恩小声喘息着，顺手点燃了身边的油灯，照亮了俯在身上那人的脸蛋。王嘉尔脸上绯红，一脸兴奋地用秘地接触下体，摇头晃脑像读着诗词的小孩子。

枯叶碎裂的声音由远至近，情陷深处的两人并没有听到，下身做着惹火的触碰。一声尖叫惊起栖息在树上的鸟儿，也吸引了两人的注意，王嘉尔停下动作，理了理身上的衣服，以最快的速度抓住了那个人类。

“救命！救命！”那个人类被王嘉尔拎在手上提回来，段宜恩理了理衣服，倚在石头上看王嘉尔审讯。

“你为什么要叫？”

“救命！你们两个...男人！居然...居然！在做那种事情！”那个人类害怕得往后躲闪，段宜恩的眉头皱了起来，俯着身子问话的王嘉尔也失去了原有的耐心，朝那个男人踢了一脚。

“嘉尔！不可...放他走吧。”段宜恩坐起身，皱着眉看着眼前攥紧拳头的爱人。王嘉尔这种状态他再熟悉不过了，大发雷霆前的预兆。

王嘉尔没有理会他的话，拎着那人的领子提到离开地面的位置，段宜恩冲上去拦住他下一步动作：“嘉尔！冷静！”

王嘉尔抬手将他拨到一旁，张嘴朝哪那人类的脖子咬去。段宜恩被推到了树上，后背狠狠地磕到了倒刺一般的树皮，后背顿时鲜血直流。

王嘉尔处理完那个人类，将干柴模样的躯体扔在地上，扫视周围寻找自己的爱人，却发现段宜恩咬着牙坐在树下，空气中弥漫着浓郁的腥甜气息。

“你流血了。”王嘉尔皱眉朝他走去。他的后背有一指长的伤口，伤口并不深，但需要做止血处理。段宜恩抬头望他，那目光里有怜惜和劝阻。

“你不应该杀人的。”段宜恩抱着手小声道。

王嘉尔心软了，跪在他的身边小心翼翼掀开浸着血的衣服，伸出舌尖舔他背后的血液和伤口，一遍又一遍重复着：“对不起...对不起...”

段宜恩知道，他只对伤到了自己而道歉，他始终认为杀死那个人类是没有错的。段宜恩不再纠正他，任他湿热的舌头舔过敏感的背部。

“我杀了很多人。”王嘉尔突如其来的自我剖白把段宜恩吓了一跳，当他还在咀嚼上一句时，王嘉尔又说道：“村子里的所有失踪案...都是我制造的。外婆...是被我杀了。”

段宜恩回忆起那个神秘的早晨，那个怪异的簸箕，他有点怨恨王嘉尔把他置于如此险地，但细细一想，如果不是这样，他和王嘉尔会有可能吗...

段宜恩摇摇头，他不在乎这些问题，只在乎现在被放在心尖尖上的人。他拉过王嘉尔，往他满是铁锈味的嘴唇吻去。

今夜是月圆之夜，相拥的恋人突然分开，段宜恩挣扎起身，脱下身上的衣服，在满月下化成狼，王嘉尔依旧跪在地上，看见面前威风凛凛的黑狼，他伸手摸了摸那松软的毛发。毛发下有一道不起眼的伤口正冒着血珠，王嘉尔伸出舌头舔了舔，翻身骑在黑狼的身上，全身紧贴的姿势环抱这只狼。

黑狼呜咽一声，屈了腿，趴到了地上。

END


End file.
